


I feel safe when I'm with you

by lovefreely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Louis has a nightmare Harry is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefreely/pseuds/lovefreely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a nightmare. Harry's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel safe when I'm with you

Louis was running, from what he wasn't sure. All he could hear was the loud thump of his heart ringing in his ears. He could feel it too. Hammering inside his chest, as if it were trying to escape, as if it could no longer do its job and it was begging to get away. It was pitch black so he couldn't see anything. He knew he was outside though because he could faintly pick up on the leaves crunching under his bare feet, which was odd. Why wasn't he wearing shoes? Louis had no idea what was going on. "Help!" he attempted to call out in the darkness. No words, however, came out. He was too out of breath and fatigued to muster the strength to mutter something even remotely cohearent . Apruptly, a sharp pain shot through what Louis assumed to be his lungs. His whole body went numb and he fell to the ground. His mind was foggy but it was urging him to get up, to keep running, to not give up. But Louis didn't listen. He simply laid there, surrendering to whatever he had previously been determined to not let get hiim. "You win" he whispered before everything went blank.

Louis' eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, turning his head to look at his surroundings. He must've done it too fast and pulled a muscle in his neck because suddenly it hurt so bad that he had to take his thumb to rub soothing circles into the crook of it. "Fuck" he cursed clenching his eyes shut in the vain hope of willing the pain away. When he finally calmed down enough, Louis opened his eyes once more, taking notice that he was in his bed. His sheets were drenched in sweat. There was still no sun in the sky. He desperately needed a shower. He needed to clear his thoughts. He needed to scrub the nightmare away.But instead of doing that, Louis picked his phone up from its place on the nightstand and dialled Harry's number. He wasn't even positive why he did. His fingers seemed to have plans of their own. Maybe it was because they knew Harry could stop their shaking.

Harry answered on the third ring. "Hello" he sounded like he had just woken up, which Louis realized he probably had. "Shit" he swore. I woke you, didn't I? I'm sorry. I'll just leave you alone. I'm sorry." Louis apologized again. "Wait!" Harry said right before Louis was gonna hang up. "Why'd you call me Lou? Is something wrong?" Suddenly Louis felt like a child running to his mommy for comfort. "It's nothing, just had a bad dream is all." Louis was thankful Harry couldn't see his blush. "It's stupid." Harry hummed. "That's not stupid" he assured. "Do you want me to come over?" Louis shook his head even though Harry couldn't see it. "Nah. It's fine. I don't wanna put you through the trouble." "I'm coming over." Harry responded despite Louis telling him he didn't have to. The line went dead then. Louis would never admit it to anyone but Harry, but Louis loved that Harry knew what he needed even if Louis denied needing it. That's why they worked so well. Other people would get frustrated at Louis' stubborness and constant vaugness when it came to admitting how he felt and how he didn't let himself be comforted easily but not Harry. Harry accepted it and didn't try to change it. 

Another thing that Louis would never tell anyone but Harry is that Harry calmed him down and made him feel safe. Some people had books and bubble baths and soft robes for when they were upset or stressed. Louis had Harry. And Harry made sure Louis had all that other stuff. Louis kind of loved him for it. Okay, he loved him a lot for it. He loved him a lot period. Louis went to go take a shower before Harry arrived, not wanting to reek of his own sweat and body oder. 

After Louis spent about fifteen minutes in the shower he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist heading to his dresser to chosse clothes to wear. He almost jumped out of his skin when he spotted Harry on the bed. "You scared the hell out of me!" He sighed in relief, glad that no one was going to kill him. "Sorry" Harry laughed, totally not sorry. "I let myself in. I didn't mean to startle you." "I could've had a heart attack Harry" Louis said dramatically. "How would you live knowing you were responsible?" Harry shrugged, biting his lip to keep his smile at bay. "Pretty easy actually." Louis crossed his arms over his chest. "Fuck you. I hate you." 

"I'm only joking. You know I love you." Harry made grabby hands towards Louis. "Now cuddle me." He batted his eyelashes. "Please" he added. Louis rolled his eyes. "Well as long as you asked politely I guess it doesn't matter that you said you could live without me." Louis granted Harry's request anyways. 

"Aren't you more offended that I said I could live with the fact that I was responsible for your death?" Harry questioned. "Oh, forget that. You basically said you could live easily without me. I don't really give a shit how I died. All I care about is that you care that I died." Louis felt incredibly serious all the sudden. "I wanna know that your life would be different without me in it, that you would miss having me in it, that you need me in it ike I need you in mine."

"Oh Louis" Harry patted his cheek. "I love you so damn much." Then he planted a kiss on his lips and let them linger there for a brief moment and that was new. "Wanna tell me about your dream?" And what? Oh yeah. Louis couldn't remember. " I can't remember." Louis told him.

"That's okay" Harry replied.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel safe."

I love you Louis." 

And Louis definitely felt safe when he drifted off to sleep, all his nightmares gone.


End file.
